The Uzumaki clan
by Denalize
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke faced of at the valley of the end only to leave Naruto half-dead only to be saved by fate. Now he has to  train hard so that he can bring fame to the once great clan. Strong Naruto/ Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**The 'Final' battle**

Sasuke and Naruto were not holding back at each other. Naruto had just punched Sasuke down into the water. Sasuke was getting annoyed at the fact that his 'friend' would not get out of his way. Naruto then came at him again and hit him into a wall makining a crater. Sasuke was getting fed up with this nonsense. Naruto should get out of his way for kami sakes! Naruto can not decide for him just because he is his friend! He came at Naruto in a flash then sliced at Naruto's face with his kunai. Naruto since not having eyes like Sasuke's could not effectively evade them all. Sasuke got lucky then landed a cut at Naruto's right eye.

Naruto stopped and gasped in pain."Sasuke?"

Sasuke had just made him blind in an eye. Sasuke taking advantage of Naruto's pain activated the second part of his curse disappeared then appeared behind Naruto. He did hand signs then used his Chidori and stabbed Naruto in his stomach. Naruto did not even cry out in pain; He couldn't. Sasuke then gave Naruto a final stab with a kunai . Sasuke finished what he did then threw Naruto in the river. After seeing the things that he had done, he gasped . He listened to his brother! When he said that he would not be like his brother he did what exactly Itachi told him to!

He then looked at Naruto's floating body as he traveled down the river. He felt a pang of guilt. But it was too late. He then threw up the food that those awful 'servants' of that snake man gave him. He looked back at the lake that Naruto was in only to find out that Naruto was no longer there. " I'm sorry

Naruto." He said with a sad face.

"Too late to say that, Sasuke."

"Kakashi?"

"You killed Naruto. Just tell me why! You killed the boy I promised his father to protect!" Kakashi was practically crying.

" It was an accident Kakashi!"

" We will see about that Sasuke," Kakashi's no-emotion mask retuned "When you tell Sakura and Hinata that Sasuke."

Sasuke suddenly remembered those two. ' _**Oh no not those two. Sakura is a given but Hinata, I killed her love.'**_

Kakashi then knocked Sasuke out and put him in a seal on a scroll.

* * *

><p>"Ughh... where am I?" Naruto said. Naruto had woken up with a headache and his eyes were hurting.<p>

he opened his eyes only to remember hat one of his eyes were gone. With his one eye he saw that he was in a room that was all blue. Blue dresser, blue bed,blue clothes, a window with blue tint, everything was in a shade of blue! suddenly the door opened.

"He is awake!"said a woman.

He looked up to see a woman with blood-red hair with a slightly blue tint and two other guys with orangish- red hair. " I'm Konan, This is Nagato and Yahiko." All of them had semi-intrested faces. the woman spoke up again. "are you ready to have your transformation?" She then nodded to the slender looking man,Nagato . who gave a nod in return. He then did some hand seals

"What trans- AHHHHHH WHAT THE YOU -"Naruto screamed at the guy

"Uzumaki ? Well what the Uzumaki is right. Konan this guy is not only powerful he also has a demon and real Uzu blood in him like me." He said in monotone

The other guy was visibly excited " Thats cool that means he will have eyes like yours!"

The woman looked over at him then blushed" Oh quit getting so hyped-up!" then she playfully hit him. to which he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed like crazy then left quickly." I'm making dinner!"

They were all seeminly ignoring Naruto's screams. Naruto's hair was slowly turning white while his electric blue eyes were becoming lighter. He was turning blind in his left eye. he groaned in pain as his other eye socket was throbbing in pain. His body looked like it was shedding, his skin was becoming paler than his usual tan color. After what it seemed to be an eternity, the man named Nagato turned around " It is almost finished." He explained to the nolonger screaming Naruto," Your hair is turning red already. Probably because the fox is speeding your healing."

Konan came out with a bunch of bandages. She then started wrapping them around Naruto's still tender body. Naruto was too weak to object to the first aid. After she finished she smiled." Who wants my special flame broiled fish!" Every one sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Hinata was just laying on her bed thinking about Naruto. Like she always did when she was bored except this time she was worrying about his being safe. She then got up from her bed and walked to her dresser where her green tea was waiting . As she took a sip, Neji barged in making Hinata drop her cup. Neji was oblivious to the fact that he made the hyuuga heiress to drop her tea cup or he did not care. "Hinata-sama! Tsunade-sama wants your presense NOW!"<p>

Hinata was wearing a T-shirt and some shorts. But she left what she was wearing on her. and made a mad dash for the Hokage tower following behind Neji. As she came to the door of Tsunade's office, Gai

opened the door then pulled them both inside. Most of the teams were there and all of the jounin were there too. Tsunade had a look of dismay on her face. Kakashi was absent. Tsunade cleared her throat

and then started to announce bad news." You all know that we sent people to retreive Sasuke Uchiha from the sound four." Every one nodded." Well..um..the good news is that Sasuke was brought back."

Everyone sighed in relief but Shino being observant spoke up." What is the bad news?"

Tsunade looked like she was going to cry."Well while Sasuke was fighting Naruto...Sasuke... killed...Naruto."

She broke down.

Everyone gasped at the was sad because his team really did fail their mission. Hinata could not believe it. It was not supposed to happen that way! Naruto cannot die like that! Hinata felt tears streaming her face. Hinata's sensei, Kurenai looked at Hinata with sorrow. Even Kiba, Naruto other rival shed a few tears. Hinata spoke up, she was sad and angry at the same time. " Where...is...Sasuke?" She whispered.

Everyone looked at the Hyuuga heir even Sakura who had her own silent tears. Tsunade looked at Hinata " With Kakashi." Just as Hinata was about to run out of the place then Tsunade told her to stop her nonsense. Hinata ignored Tsunade and left the place. Sakura left after her to comfort her.

"Hinata!" Sakura called out.

Hinata stopped in place but did not turn around.

"Hinata we need to talk about Naruto!"

"What about h-h-h-him" Hinata broke down into loud sobs.

Sakura gave Hinata a hug," If Naruto was here would he want you to be weak like this?"

Hinata shook her head...she was right. " I guess... not?"

Sakura then smiled " How about we train as hard as we can to honor Naruto's name?"

Hinata gave a small smile" I guess so."

They then left the building to go and train. but before they were about to go they saw the person they hoped to never see before. Uchiha Sasuke. Well at least The person that Hinata wished not to see again because Sakura ran over to him and started to cry tears of JOY! The tears that Sakura had were wiped of by the teme then they both KISSED! Hinata was disgusted at that then felt betrayed by Sakura who forgot Naruto and Herself and left with Sasuke. Hinata started to cry because she then realised that she was alone on this one.

* * *

><p>"Wow that was the best food I've ever had besides Ramen!" Naruto gave a happy sigh.<p>

Yahiko looked at him" Good for you." Naruto frowned.

Nagato looked at Naruto then smiled. " You are no longer Naruto but Daiki."

Naruto looked at him"... what a werid name. Why are you changing my awsome name?"

Nagato looked angry" WELL YOU BETTER GET USED TO IT, BAKA! IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! "

Konan did a couple of hand seals. " Naru-Daiki-kun you heal fast! you are finished healing already!"

She then took off the bandages in one fluid motion. They all gasped except Konan who looked at Naruto in awe. " Wow you changed. you are the exact opposite you were at least in looks!"

Naruto's blond hair was now a red while his right eye was restored and no longer blue but white with ripples in it. "Nami since you eyes changed your eyes are no more have that large cute look but has a handsome look! You have your mother's hair and your father's eyes! Well at least the hair color changed, you hair still has that unkept style to it."

Naruto on the other hand was happy that he could see again. "Woo I can see!"

"Well thats good because It is time to train. but first you and Yahiko will go to town and buy clothes"

"So...cool place, Yahiko-san." Naruto was looking around the city. The first shop they saw Yahiko pushed Naruto into it. Naruto being a bad shopper bought the first thing he saw in his size. It was a dark gray long-sleeve shirt a Jet black jacket and a pair of matching pants. after some consideration he bought another similar outfit with his own money. It was not that costly so it would not hurt to buy another pair .

Some time later those two were seen walking around town looking to buy wallet that had any thing to do with frogs. Alot of girls were looking at Yahiko and some thought that Naruto was his son because the looked alike. because of that many left him alone but some still were not fazed by the fact that he had a 'son'. After two hours they found a gray wallet that had a metal frog on it. It was so expensive that Naruto's whole stuffed wallet was not even enough to buy it. so then Yahiko had to 'donate' some bills.

When they both came home they were greeted by the other two who were sweating from building a new part of their small house.

"Well your room is finished!" Nagato said.

" Story time!" Konan yelled.

"Time to tell you of the legacy of the Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well thank you for reading this and please review. also it seems like Konan's attitude or is diffrent so it may seem OC. But I took in consideration that Yahiko did not die so then she would have no reason to be the serious person she is right now. all reviews are welcome. If you readers have any thing you want to be added like kick ass moves or just suggestions it is all welcomed!_**

**_PS: I forgot the disclaimer!_**

I do not own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stages of the Rinnegan**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Daiki" Nagato let out a sigh. today was going to be a long day.<p>

"Quit calling me that!" Naruto was getting pissed. That was the hundredth time he had called him that! Naruto gave a small smile.

Nagato noticed it. He yawned " Okay, how about just for this month we will call you Daiki so you can get used to It. But on all missions you will be referred to as Daiki and that is final, understood?"

"Hai Nagato-sama."

" Well Konan just reminded me that you cannot be told of your clan..yet. You need to have the last stage of the of the rinnegan before I can tell you and you have to be sixteen!"

"WHAT!"

Nagato Ignored Naruto " Now as you can see I have more rings around my eyes than you do, dobe th-"

"HEY!"

" Anyway, the reason why is because I was born with the rinnegan so naturally, I have all three rings. You were not. Let me explain what each ring of the rinnegan stands for." Nagato glanced at Naruto who was looking behind him staring at Konan who was standing looking at him in thought. "Naruto pay attention please. As I was saying, each ring stands for something. you are on stage one and it will take years to reach stage tw-"

"WHAT, YEARS!" Naruto was mad. Years are too long for him.

" But lucky for you it will take maybe one to two years because of kage bunshin. Now the stages of the rinnegan do diffrent things,okay? The first stage Is all about your physical chakra. It helps in control and It powers up normal techniques. That means that normal low powered techniques will be amplified when the rinnegan is active. The second stage is all about spiritual chakra. It will help your chakra control and things related. Depending on the person your chakra will change either to a black or white. The third and final stage is all about nature. That means you can control the forces of nature without hand seals. But it takes a lot of chakra and if you use it for a big technique you must recharge it before you can continue using it. "

"But now that you have activated the rare blood line you will have the first blood line that you ever came in contact with not including Dojustu, that is if you ever came in contact with one. Now try to remember the first ninja that you fought that had...uncommon justu. If you do not remember then we will have to wait a couple of hours before we can start."

Naruto looked shocked "Why?"

"Because I would have to look for a blood line that we could copy, now who was the person and what type of element did they have?"

Naruto was confused." Uhhh...can you give some examples...please Nagato-sensei?"

"Hmm, okay, how about lava, crystal, ice, boi-" Nagato was cut off by Naruto."

" ICE! her-his name was...errr...Hickey...Hacker...Haki...no..HACKU.. that does not sound right... Haku- that was it, Haku!"

"Here is some special paper that I will give you. Channel your chakra into it. "

Naruto did just that and it split in three; one was wet, one had many cuts and one turned smiled" Alright so your main affinity were water and wind while your weaker one was earth. Since you have only the first stage of the rinnegan you only have three elements right now. You will get the rest of the elements later, that is, if you train hard. So it seems that you can use crystal too if you push yourself to the limits you will be able to absorb blood lines and will be able to pass one down to your kids. I expect that you will use you time wisely." And with that Nagato dissapeared.

Naruto was angry" What, why did he leave!" He was answered by Konan who was still looking at him.

"It is my turn to teach you a few tricks. Make one thousand clones please." Naruto did as comanded." Good, Naruto-kun Now split them in groups of four. Now please make three more." After Naruto was done, Konan pulled out three dusty scrolls one had water another had earth and one had wind." Now that you have done all that get those three over here and tell them to read the instructions and then you should recall the justu on those three. As you Naruto will find out that they contain techniques on perfecting elements. "

After an hour the three finished reading and poofed out of existence. so then Naruto's clones realized that they knew that they had learned what to do. So without any hesitation they practiced on perfecting the three elements. The ones who were doing the fire were trying to put a field on fire while some were with leaves trying to cut it by imagining a straight line. some were near a small lake trying to use their chakra to 'grab' the water and make it into spheres.

Konan looked happy for some reason that he didn't know but probably because she was happy...? Naruto was disturbed from his thoughts as Konan walked over to her and then she pinched his cheeks. " You look all grown up-ish when you actually think! Well back to business, We will spar together, okay? Weellll it is not really a question and I will not be holding back so you better use all your force and just because I am a woman does not mean I will not kick your Uzumaki ass."

Naruto shrugged " Says the woman with blue eye shadow." Konan stiffened at his cheap comeback.

She then smiled" Threetwoonego!" Naruto was caught off guard by her counting down to fast. He then made five hundred clones and they all transformed into half naked Yahikos. He then hid under ground with another clone who was ussing a rasengan to make more room. Konan meanwhile was shocked at Naruto's cheap attempt at catching her off guard. Konan blew up all of the clones with paper bombs and was suprised when she was alone in the field. " Come out, boy!" She let out a gasp when Naruto pulled her under ground. It was then Naruto's turn to be suprised when she dissapeared into paper.

Naruto jumped back into the space that the clone made when he saw explosives mixed in with the paper. Aloud bang was heard from all around when they blew up, knocking Naruto into Unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"H-hokage-sama?"<p>

Tsunade looked up from her work(sake), hearing someone who wanted to speak with her. She raised her head only to find Hinata. " Hinata errr," Tsunade put her sake down out of sight. "Why are you here, Shouldn't you be training because I don't have any missions for you."

Hinata just started to stutter" I-I-I..."

Tsunade was amused by her stuttering" Heh, if you can't stop that then please um.. go?"

"I want you to teach me medical justu!"

Tsunade looked amused at that. she tried to keep a straight face while she considered it for would have said no but she she guessed that Hinata probably wanted to get stronger because Naruto. Just saying his name made the fifth sad. " What about your father?" Hinata's eyes had a sad look in them when she gave a small smile.

"He took Hanabi somewhere. A-although I do not know for how long." Tsunade frowned at that. Hiashi always took his 'star daughter' somewhere. Knowing him, he more than likely took half the branch family to be body guards just for Hanabi alone. She would have a word with him when he came back from his 'little' trip. He was also Hinata's father after all. He and Tsunade had talks about Hinata's status being the heiress. Hiashi made a long speech about Hinata's incompetence which usually Tsunade just said things like 'ahh' or 'is that so?' while doing her favorite pastime, drinking. But the most recent chat had caught her attention. Something about the caged bird but she forgot most of it because she was drunk.

But Tsunade could not really help the girl at the moment because she was going to a classified meeting with jounins about Naruto's 'situation'." Sorry kid, when being Hokage, duty calls!" With that said the dissapeared in a swirl of...papers.

Hinata just stared there for awhile looking around at the documents that swirled around the Fifth instead of leaves. With a heavy sigh she picked up the papers and found one that suprised her. It was a request for marriage personally written by...Sasuke? The worst part was that It was already signed by her father._'oh well, what they don't know...'_ Hinata then left through the window and right into Sasuke and Sakura who were...kissing!

There was a long line of girls who wanted a kiss and it looked like it was the pinkie's turn. Ino appeared right next to her and just stared at the place for a while. Hinata did not even notice her because she was in a daydream wishing that it was Naruto in place of that teme and her in place of that girl who he was kissing at the moment and also without the line. but she was soon kicked out of her thoughts by the blonde girl who was waving her hand at her face saying

'hellooo, anyone home?'

Ino was looking at Hinata like there was something wrong. Hinata was angry that her ten seconds of happiness was interrupted by some impatient blonde. "What, Ino?" Ino was still looking at the girl for a very long time. Hinata became nervous, thinking that she had a pimple or a zit that popped out of nowhere and magically became the size of an orange. Hinata was starting to sweat under Ino's intense stare wishing that the blonde would join the ever-growing line of Sasuke fan girls. Hinata's nervousness soon became anger then she screamed, "What Y-y-you PIG!"

Ino's eyes had a dangerous glint for a second then a small smile came on her face.

By the way it looked, Hinata was regretting every word she said. Just as Ino was about to say something Sasuke who probably wanted a break from all that kissing that was going on came over to them then put his hand on the small of Hinata's back.

" Hey girls, what's going on" By this time Hinata was seething in anger." Hey Hinata, Ino I was just looking for you two. maybe you want to join?" Sakuke was not prepared for what was coming until it literally hit him. Hinata gave Sasuke a slap that could be heard from all of Kohona. Sasuke was in a confused daze. " H-h-hinata?" All the shocked fan girls came to the last Uchiha's aid trying to be the first one to help him but they all ended up fighting among themselves. After a couple of minutes the girls finally realized that the 'enemy' was Hinata. With cries of fustration they all ran at the Hyuuga. Unnoticed Hyuuga Hiashi was looking behind a bush at the fight that was about to happen.

With a nervous smirk, Hinata activated her bloodline then she stuck out her tounge which made them all the more furious. Hinata went into her Jyuken stance immediately then gave small strikes to the civilians who were the first to rush in. After a couple of seconds it seemed all the non-expirenced girls were on the floor. That is when the kunoichi decided to make their move. Meanwhile in the bush, The Hyuuga leader was not very impressed...yet. The reason was because three genin and one Jounin fangirl came to gang up on the poor is very rare for there to be jounin fans of anything (except Kakashi) and those that were fans were dedicated to the object of their choosing ( Kakashi) . The jounin came up and threw a couple of kunai. Hinata caught the first one then used it to intercept the others. The Jounin made a kage bunshin sucessfully cutting her chakra in half. Hinata thought that she was preety stupid doing something like that until both started making hand signs.

**"Kage Shuriken no Justu !" ( Shadow Shuriken Technique)**

Hundreds of shurikens appeared around the Jounin and then she used her fingers, pointing at the 'target'. Hinata's eyes widened because at the rate that they were coming, there would be no time at all to her perfect defense technique and her father did not want to teach her the **Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) **. But he thought her sister the justu. Hinata knew that her life might end today if she did nothing. She placed her hand on the floor then with a burst of chakra, she pushed herself of the ground with all the power she had wondering if it was enough. She gave a small smile when she saw the projectiles fly under her. Hinata gave a gasp when the shuriken made a curve then went straight at Hinata. Hinata glanced at the woman who gave a sasistfied smirk, content with the outcome. Hinata put chakra around her then grimaced when the objects came in contact. The jounin and other ninjas gave a smile and wooed while Hiashi was angry that his daughter did not put up much of a fight. He completely ignored the fact that it was a genin against a jounin. Just as he was about to leave, Hinata rose from the ground. He was suprised by the little blood that was on her. All those that hit their mark and the only blood was coming from her hands! Hinata let out a cough before charging at the woman. The said woman was shocked that the lil' genin was not cut up into mince meat. Hinata used half of her chakra when she ran up then used a pain inflicting justu.

**"Jyuken!"**

The opponent fell face first to the ground. Hinata gave a tired smile. she blushed when Ino screamed 'YOU DID IT!'

" Heheh, Not so fast Hyuuga!" Three genins came up. One looked like she was going to blow up any second while the other two looked uncertain. The angry one ran as fast as she could and pulled out three kunai and threw them at her. Hinata stood still as none of them even came close to touching her . Just as she was about to run at the angry girl an unknown force pulled her back. She gasped in suprise as she felt herself being pulled back into a wall. "That was was why I missed ." The genin then got another kunai and went to Hinata she went real close to her then whispered" Too smug, huh? WELL I'M GOING TO DESTROY THAT BEAUTIFUL face of yours then we will all know who Sasuke likes the most. He will never look at you again after this, Hyuuga ." The girl then wore a wicked smile when she slowly brought down the sharp weapon then Hinata let out a whimper then started to scream while the crazed genin was content at Hinata's reaction to the pain.

Ino was In the side lines watching in horror as the girl brought the kunai over Hinata's right eye then lifted the kunai so as not to blind her but still had a mark over her eye. Ino decided that she was not going to stop so she took over the girls mind. Ino who was in the girl dropped the kunai. " Hinata-chan are you okay? I thought it was to late to take over her!"

Hinata with one eye open looked at Ino with a small smile. Ino let out a gasp when she saw the damage done to her face." Can you still see?" Ino felt a lot of guilt because she thought that because of her waiting she caused her friend to suffer.

Hinata saw the guilty look on Ino's face" D-d-do not worry, Ino-chan I can still see. It's also not your fault that this happened." Ino looked a little bit happy then looked back at the two other genin who were standing with their jaws open while flies flew in and out. Ino let out alot of killer intent. The girls all hid behind trees except Sakura who started walking towards them. Hinata was happy that she beat a jounin by herself and three genin with Ino's help _'I did it, I did it!' _Her inward praises were stopped when Sakura ran up to Hinata screaming her head off. Hinata turned to the direction of Sakura "Yes, Sak-" Hinata was interrupted when Sakura gave Hinata a bone-breaking punch to the gut. Ino was shocked" What was that,SAKURA!" Sakura also caught Ino unaware and gave her a neck breaking slap which did break a bone. As the duo fell down they heard the cheering of the fan girls chanting Sakura's name.

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Jiraiya was led by two ANBU to a long but not-so wide meeting center. There was the clan heads except Hiashi and none of them looked happy. The civilians on the other hand were smiling like they won the lottery. She heard some noise behind her so naturally , she looked behind. There was Hiashi who was smiling the widest smile that she had seen him smile since his wife died. As she then came into the area she announced her presence to every one. " Hello, Council what is the reason for this meeting?"<p>

" We will anounce The DEMON DEAD!" A woman let shrieked. The woman had long pink hair.

Jiraiya was smiling" Maybe it was your voice that drove your husband away!" A couple of people were laughing but was shut up when she woman glared at them many of the men did not want to be on her bad side. since she was a loud woman and a gossip, she would make up some lie that would make their wives hate them. After all she did it before.

" We will have a public announcement that will state Naruto's...condition...and his death

It will be held tomorrow. Now that is said you all can go."

The same pink woman screeched" One more THING, TSUNADE!"

"How dare you show such respect to the hokage! you can be killed!" The woman and half the civilians started to laugh.

"She is no longer hokage!"

Tsunade was dismayed" W-what?"

Jiraiya started to laugh" What kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke, the council thinks that you are not a good Kage, so you will step down from the title as Hokage!"

"After all I had done for this village?" Tsunade was afraid for the first time since she came back to the village." After what I have done?"

The pink haired devil started to laugh."Well Sasuke-kun here will decide your fate, Slu-g"

As if on cue Sasuke appeared with a red mark on his face and a smirk."Hn."

"What do you want to do with her Sasuke-kun...or should I say Hokage-sama!"

" Well, as Hokage, you,Tsunade will be exiled from Kohona. Oh yes and Hinata as part of the clan restoration act will be chosen as one of my wives along with Sakura, seeing as it would be the only way she would leave me alone. Hinata has a sexy scar now! woo! I mean Hn." Sasuke then looked at Hiashi who nodded.

Tsunade stormed out of the place, seeing as there would be now way they would pardon her. She would not be taken down easily.

Tsunade had one Mission at the moment: Find Hinata Hyuga before she goes away. She would ruin their plans for Sasuke as much as possibe in the time frame of five hours. As she was looking around when she saw Ino clutching her head it was bruised and when she saw Tsunade she screamed" Hokage-sama, Help Hinata please!"

Tsunade came to where Hinata lay when she saw her face sge saw a small line on her eye lid. "What happened, Ino?"

As Ino explained what happened Tsunade was healing he damage on Hinata before going to Ino who was sitting down next to them. Tsunade was laughing at what Hinata did to that so called last Uchiha. Tsunade then told Ino what happened at the meeting with the council. Ino was shocked when Tsunade told her not to call her Hokage since she was not one. Tsunade then told her that she would take Hinata to Shizune's apartment to patch her up some more. She was saying the truth except that she was not really saying what she was going to do afterwards. She took Hinata to the place then knocked on the apartment door. Shizune opened the door and was shocked when Tsunade pushed her inside. " Tsunade-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

Tsunade smiled" Today I was exiled."

"What..?"

"No time for small talk. Today we leave...with Hinata."

"What?"Shizune was worried because of Tsunade's situation. If they were exiled where would they go?

"Shizune go to the Ninja shops and get enough ration bars for one week. I have a plan but we need to go to Kiri for it to happen."

"K-kiri!"

"Yes, Kiri! Now go! We do not have enough time to mess around!" Tsunade face had an angry expression on it which made Shizune run like her life was on the line.

Tsunade was thinking about what to do next. She was going to have to risk this with Hinata. Kumo was the safest place to be in Right now. She was thinking of a plan to get Hiashi to put the caged bird seal on HIS daughter. She felt something squirm in her arms. She looked down to see Hinata looking at her. They stayed like this for a while before Hinata broke the silence.

"Hokage sama?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Ummmmm? why are you holding me?"

"Well it seems like the only way for you to become my student is if you leave the village..."

"W-WHAT!"

"Heh, thought so. Well you could stay and become Sasuke's baby spawn...?"

"N-NO!"

"Exactly, so you should some how get your father to give you that bird seal of his..." Tsunade was lost in thought.

" No way! "

"You have to or else become the next woman in Kohona with more than FIFTY BABIES!"

_'That did not come out well'_ Tsunade thought.

Hinata fainted from too much blood rushing to her head. If that was possible.

Tsunade was left with a limp, blood-red faced Hinata in her arms. With a sigh the then put her on the close love seat. She then Went to take a quick shower. But first she went to get some clothes in Shizune's closet. She always left some extra underwear with her assistant fir emergencies but she wondered why she never left some extra clothes with her. So the had to find the biggest Blouse there. She also found a long skirt. It was not what she hoped for, but she had no time to waste. Before she went into the shower, she checked on Hinata who was still asleep.

As she finished putting on the skirt, She then put on the button down blouse then started from the last button and worked her way to the top. halfway to the last one the button popped. With a sigh, she took it off and tried another one. She continued until ten later she gave up and setteled for a T-shirt which still was tight on her chest area. She thought the T-shirt was too plain then she took a blouse and wore it on top.

The then went to shizune's room and then found a sealing scroll and thensealed some of Shizunes clothes. She did not seal them all because sht thought it would take to she waas finishing, she heard a noise. She then went to Check on Hinata again only to find her on the floor still sleepy.

"Finally awake? Hurry up and freshen up I left some clothes in the bathroom."

" Um, where is the bathroom?"

"Thrid room to your left, Hinata."

As Hinata left to the bathroom Tsunade realised that there would be no time to get Hiashi to seal his daughter. She then then heard the door open.

"Shizune, did you get me some rations?"

"Yes , ration bars and twenty bottles of sake."

"Good! hmm... Shizune?"

"YesTsunade-sama?"

"Go tell Hinata to hurry up. We have a change of plans!"

Hinata came out wearing a towel and entered Shizune's room. She saw the clothes Tsunade intended for her to wear and found out that they were a little to big for her. It was a white T-shirt that cut off half way to her waist. With a blush she quickly took them off and found a net tank top that she also blushed at when she looked in a small mirror.

She put on the same white T-shirt and then found some skirt that went to her knees. What she wore reminded her of Anko... She took it off and looked around the pile of clothes till the found some pants that were not to bad. She went to see Shizune who saw what she was wearing then laughed. She then looked at Hinata with a serious expression.

"Hinata-san, make sure you have what you want because we leave now."

**A/N: Sorry it took to long for me to upload this chapter. My computer had a problem where it kept saying it could not find some file. But today I tried again and it worked! If you have any questions please ask. I do not spell very well, I suck in english so if you see any mis spelled words let me know. One more thing. I need a beta reader!**


End file.
